Five Seconds
by Burst.ofSILENCE
Summary: It was all the time he had to spare. But it made all the difference. Takes place during Chapter 19 We Trash the Eternal City of The Last Olympian where Annabeth nearly falls of Olympus. PercyxAnnabeth


**I've been reading PJatO fanfic for who knows how long and this is the first time I'll post one. Shame, right?**

**ANYWAY. This takes place in The Last Olympian, Chapter 19: We Trash the Eternal City. It's the part where Annabeth almost falls of Olympus. I've always thought this moment wasn't given enough credit, so a little drabble to fix that :D**

**Disclaimer: RR, in all his epicness, would never be caught making a craptastic fic like this one. Besides, why would he resort to fanfic when he can publish his work? So no, I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Five Seconds  
**_It was all the time he could spare, but it made all the difference._

Annabeth wasn't usually bothered by heights, but given that she was about to fall roughly six hundred floors above ground, she figured she had enough reason to scream her lungs out. So she did.

"Percy!"

She closed her eyes shut, stretching her uninjured arm out towards her best friend. Only one thought was running through her mind.

_Don't leave me hanging, Seaweed Brain._

He didn't. Percy caught her hand in time, just as the floor beneath her disappeared. Her feet dangled in the air, gods knew how many thousand feet off the ground. She let out a small yelp as she slid an inch closer to her death.

Percy cursed. Annebeth's hand was beginning to slip. Her eyes were wide and she almost looked fearful. She probably thought she was going to die. The son of Poseidon gritted his teeth.

_No way._ There was no way he was going to lose her now. Not after all they've been through, most _especially_ not when he owed her, and needed her by his side.

Percy felt Grover and Thalia grab his legs, pulling both of them back up. He firmly gripped Annabeth's hand. He was _not _going to let go. Annabeth was _not _going to fall.

Gaining an extra burst of strength, and with the help of Grover and Thalia, he finally managed to pull her up. For a brief moment they lay there, his back against the pavement and her head on his chest. Annabeth's arms clung tightly around his neck, while he had one arm on the back of her head and the other on small of her back. They were both breathing heavily, but Percy could think of one thing and one thing only.

_She's safe._

He knew they had to get up and keep moving; the pavement was still crumbling, after all. But he wanted to savor this – a small stolen moment from the war. With just him and his Wise Girl.

They stayed that way for _one_ second. _Two_ seconds.

_Three. _

_Four. _

_Five._

...That was all the time he could spare. Percy reluctantly shifted his arms, loosening his hold on her. Annabeth tensed, suddenly aware of their position. She pushed herself up onto one arm and muttered.

"Um, thanks."

Percy could have told her then. He could've made up something cool and suave or even just said '_Don't mention it._'. Instead, staying true to his ADHD, he went with the first thing that came into mind.

"Uh duh."

_Smooth, Jackson. Real smooth._

"Keep moving!" Grover exclaimed, tugging on his shoulder. They got up, untangling their legs, and together, the four of them sprinted across the bridge as it steadily fell apart. As they did, Percy risked a glance at the blonde demigod beside him. The one who, despite who the enemy was, still stood by his side. _Annabeth._

He desperately wanted to tell her. Tell her that she was the best friend that he could ever ask for, that he didn't care that their parents were sworn enemies, that he kindasortamaybe_probably_ loves her. But now was not the time.

Right now, he still had to fight.

And he'll keep on fighting. Because once this war was over, he would be able to hold her in his arms all he wanted.

And as he faced Kronos in the throne room only minutes later, that was the only thought that kept him going.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and flames are brought to the Hephaestus forges to be used in weapon-forging. HAVE A NICE DAY! 8D**


End file.
